Mahou
Main Profile Mahou is a cute girl who never appears in the story directly, but almost everything turns around her. Before the events of DP2, before Auraldo suffered the accident Mahou was responsible for the response to Auraldo Soul. It's unknown how she was tied up with Auraldo at the begining. In DP3 and DP1 there are hints she is still alive, as Auraldo mentions "The girl whose heart matches my soul" aura is still in the universe. In DP4 Mahou gave Auraldo the idea to travel back in time to restore the earth. In DP5 she appears briefly but as a shadow in Auraldo's Shadow Destiny Tower, said to reveal Auraldo deeptest nightmares. In DP7 Mahou received Arceus signal and told Auraldo about it. In DP8 she was in care of Dragon's Paradise while Auraldo seeks the 7 forces. In DP9 she isn't even mentioned until Auraldo came across a picture of an old lover called "Angie" whom reminds him of Mahou. Before the events of DP2 Auraldo hadn't meet Mahou, it is during these events that he mentions that he "had a aura-response" from somewhere in Colombia. Auraldo lived in Mexico, so he set on a little journey (not mentioned in DP2) to find this response. He meets up with her and keep on touch, since Mahou bloodline directly descends from one of the most powerful magicians. (Curiosly enough, that magician was also Auraldo R. wife). Auraldo started thinking she is a very wonderful person. During an arc in the events of DP2 before Auraldo final encounter with Darkrai, he spent around 6 months with Mahou time in which both of them falled in love. Finally they became a couple and thus created a bridge in time between the "Current present" and the "Dark Future". This bridge was later used by Auraldo in DP4 to restore the past. After the past was restored in DP4, after the events of DP5 Auraldo was planning on choosing her to be his only lover. Thus during DP10 Auraldo asked Mahou to marry him. She accepted, creating another huge bridge between "This present" and the "Long distant future". Mahou at a early age discovered her magician abilites, and since on modern days there doesn't exist anymore witchcraft schools she was trained by a friend of her who studied magic. At the exact time Auraldo arrived to Destiny Tower and attained enlightment she also became a "Half Magician". She was pretty bright for her age, in fact she became a half magician at the age of 17. Thought the exact link (asides from Auraldo R. wife) for them to get connected is unknown Cresselia thinks of the posibility that maybe the universe had written already their fates. One thing is for sure, Auraldo always loved her, so much that she is the reason that he accepted to become a Dragon Master. Trivia -Thought her story arc happened 6 months before the battle with Darkrai, the story does not aknowledge the existance of her -Mahou was know to once create a solar eclipse -During DP9 Mahou had her own story where she fought magicians who came from the past to seek revenge on Lady Arcus descendence -Mahou is the Japanese word for "Magic"